Samulbrar Chaseris
| refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Lord Samulbrar Chaseris, known to his people as Man Forever, was the master and principal landowner of Agmoth county, within the Easting Coast region of Impiltur during the late 14 century DR. While he was a responsible ruler, who treated his subjects fairly and paid his taxes on time, Lord Samulbrar led a bit of a double life and regularly embarked on adventures, leaving the day-to-day affairs of governance to his butler Falder. Description The lord of Agmoth was a private, somewhat self-absorbed man who rarely appeared in public. Lord Samulbrar seemingly did not age. Activities Despite his seclusion, Lord Samulbrar acted as the arbiter of local disputes when necessary. He never married nor sired a child. He served as the lord for many years and owned the lands for as long as anyone in the town of Moranay could remember. On Midsummer's night, Lord Samulbrar held an annual ball for the citizens of his lands. History During his younger years, Samulbrar Chaseris gained the favor of a spirit guardian who presided over a copse of silver trees in the Gray Forest, that were imbued with the spirits of mithral elves. When Samulbrar defeated Lashmistress Durvasala and her rampant clan of Trklja hobgoblins, the spirit bound the adventurer's soul to the grove he saved. This compact was sealed with a slowing box of crystal, known as the Arywen cube. So long as the trees of the grove were protected, Samulbrar remained strong of body and full of vitality. Not wanting to dishonor the great gift bestowed upon him by the elven spirits of the forest, Samulbrar retired from the life of an adventurer, content with the small fortune he had amassed and noble title acquired. While he was satisfied for some time, Lord Samulbrar grew restless with the routine and predictability of governance and took occasional, brief forays from the life of a lord and returned to life on the road. He empowered his butler Falder to oversee his lands in his stead, never leaving his subjects without an authority figure. During one of his adventures, Lord Samulbrar came across a cabal of Durthan witches in Rashemen and defeated their heinous group. Following his victory, he met the young Danik Grycos, a promising monk on considerable skill. He took Danik on as his young ward, and together the two brought back a wealth of treasure Lord Samulbrar had recovered, including the legendary Netherese sword Nightwatcher. Upon their return to Moranay, Lord Samulbrar altered his noble heraldry; he changed his personal standard to that of a two-headed bat, a symbol he had taken from the cadre of malevolent Rashemi witches. While Lord Samulbrar remained vigorous and strong throughout the years, he saw that Falder was growing increasingly weak and frail and thus planned on taking Danik on as a new protege. During the late 14 century, rumors sprang up in the town of Moranay, suggesting that Lord Samulbrar's ageless appearance was caused by vampirism. This gossip became so rampant, that the Lords of Imphras II appealed to the local herald, Gabra Robardon to hire a band of adventurers to investigate the matter. Appendix References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Lords Category:Rulers Category:Inhabitants of Moranay Category:Inhabitants of Amgoth county Category:Inhabitants of the Easting Coast Category:Inhabitants of Impiltur Category:Inhabitants of the Unapproachable East Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of lawful neutral alignment Category:Rogues Category:Rangers Category:Monks